falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.357 Magnum revolver
|weight =2 |value =110 |edid =WeapNV357Revolver |baseid = }} The .357 Magnum revolver is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The .357 Magnum revolver is a single action, fixed-cylinder revolver that fires .357 Magnum and .38 special rounds. It has an average firing rate but makes up for it with a fairly powerful damage output. Its fixed cylinder is reloaded by hand one round at a time through the loading gate, as such it can be interrupted mid-way through reloading and fired if needed. The iron sights are low to the gun with hardly any protrusion and thus are suited more to close-range combat. The .357 cannot jam, making it a reliable weapon. It is considered an improved holdout weapon and can be concealed and taken into weapon-free locations with 50 or greater Sneak skill. The .357 Magnum revolver can be an effective weapon in earlier levels, as there is an abundance of both the weapon itself and its associated ammunition types. The .357 Magnum revolver is visually represented as a somewhat worn, medium-gray revolver. While the action and barrel are constructed of steel or iron, the grip appears to be carved from an antler. Some two hundred years ago this was likely a fine, highly performing weapon, but years of elemental and human abuse have eroded the pistol, leaving it a weathered, though still serviceable revolver. Durability The .357 Magnum revolver can fire a total of about 995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 166 reloads, from full condition before breaking. When modded with the heavy duty cylinder, it can fire a total of about 1,495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 250 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Weapon modifications * .357 Magnum revolver long barrel - increases the weapon's damage by 3. * .357 revolver heavy duty cylinder - increases the weapon's durability by 50%. Variants * Lucky - A unique .357 revolver that can be found in a Hard locked safe in the Bison Steve Hotel in Primm. * Police pistol - A smaller revolver that can be repaired with .357 Magnum revolvers. Comparison Locations * Aerotech Office Park - in the locked (difficulty is level dependent) bathroom in Aerotech suite 300. * Black Mountain - on the body of a dead NCR trooper, located on the road leading up to the summit. * Goodsprings has an abundance of .357 Magnum revolvers. Trudy, Chet, Easy Pete, Goodsprings settlers and Joe Cobb all carry one, and an additional one is sitting in a glass behind the bar in the Prospector Saloon. * Goodsprings Cemetery - one might spawn in one of the graves, a shovel is needed to dig it out. * Gun Runners - the Vendortron sells them. * HELIOS One - Lieutenant Haggerty carries one. * Klamath Bob's Liquor Store, Westside - behind the counter along with some ammunition. * Monte Carlo Suites - on the body of a dead gambler, located in the ruins to the east. * Nipton - One can be found on the bottom shelf of a workbench inside one of the houses. * During the quest Birds of a Feather, the suicide bomber carries one. * Kings members might carry one. * Powder Gangers might also carry one. * Sold by merchants at low levels. Notes * The .357 Magnum is the revolver featured on many Fallout: New Vegas promotional images. On the main title screen, it appears to have the long barrel modification attached. * Despite being held by an NCR Veteran Ranger in the main title screen and many promotional images, it is never part of their standard inventory in-game. * Unlike all other revolvers, the .357 Magnum will not jam. Behind the scenes The .357 Magnum revolver is based on the Colt Single Action Army, with a few other guns used as a reference.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Bugs * If ammo type is changed to a type of ammunition that one has less than six of and the ammunition type loaded before changing had six loaded then the player character will continue to play the reload animation forever. * Occasionally when using the .357 Magnum in V.A.T.S., one will stand still and do nothing. * This gun is affected by the reloading glitch, meaning it can be changed to load a certain ammo and be completely filled by loading only one round. * When reloading and running in third person, the cylinder will remain open, to fix this, switch to first person and back, or wait for the game to close the gate. * This revolver can be used to do the reload dash glitch, this glitch can be used to obtain the highest possible running speed and get to otherwise unreachable locations in vanilla Fallout New Vegas. Sounds Gallery .357 magnum revolver with long barrel.png|.357 Magnum revolver with the long barrel modification .357 magnum revolver with HD cylinder.png|.357 Magnum revolver with the heavy duty (HD) cylinder modification .357 magnum revolver 01.png|Hi res image of the .357 Magnum revolver with the heavy duty (HD) cylinder and long barrel modifications .357 magnum revolver with long barrel and HD cylinder.png|.357 Magnum revolver with both modifications 357_magnum_revolver.jpg Desert Armor.png|Veteran Ranger wielding a .357 Magnum revolver with the long barrel modification FNV NCR wallpaper.jpg Newvegassniper.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:.357-Magnum-Revolver es:Revólver Mágnum .357 ru:Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 sv:.357 Magnum revolver uk:Револьвер «Магнум» кал. 357 zh:.357麥格農左輪手槍